1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paint buckets.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art is replete with buckets of various types and styles. Of immediate interest are paint buckets for receiving paint, stain, and the like, in a quantity and at a level that is suitable for loading a paint roller with a desired and controllable amount of liquid for transferring and spreading the liquid onto a selected surface.
Common to many prior art paint buckets is an upstanding continuous sidewall having a closed bottom, and an open top, in which the closed bottom cooperates with the sidewall forming a fluid impervious receptacle. In the receptacle there is usually a textured panel, or a grate, that is used to control the amount of liquid on the brush or roller being used. Some paint buckets even incorporate features for use in holding paint brushes. Although the art enjoys many types of the above-described paint buckets and variances thereof, it would be highly desirable to provide a paint bucket that is easy to construct, highly stable, that incorporates specialized features specifically adapted for use with a paint roller, that incorporates unique storage features for storing paint brushes and towels and other items, and that has a uniquely-configured rear wall for introducing structural rigidity to the paint bucket, and in which the storage features are uniquely positioned so that instability is not imparted to the paint bucket with items are attached thereto for storage purposes.